This disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, this disclosure is directed toward a mechanical linkage between operator input devices and a hydraulic control valve of a power machine. For example, the mechanical linkage may be on an excavator and the control valve may control various functions on the machine, including drive and steering, work elements, and the like.
Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Work vehicles include excavators, loaders, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few examples.
Prior art linkages between operator input devices (e.g., joysticks, control levers, foot pedals) and a hydraulic control valve include hydraulic conduits, cables, electrical wires, and mechanical linkages.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.